Lyrical Mermaid
Lyrical Mermaid, also called Lyric, '''is a 2016-introduced and fiction-only character. Recently transferred from '''Underwater High she is in her junior year at Ever After High. Despite this mermaid not taking with sides in the destiny conflict most of her friends are Royals. She is the daughter of the proud mermaid from the story The Mermaid's Revenge. Character Personality Lyric is very vain and proud. She is a traditional mermaid, caring about how beautiful she is and if she has any blemishes. She dislikes the Tritons, she wants to pull their pretty Little heads backwards in water she thinks that they make fairytales or two-legs (as she calls them) think that all mermaids are like them, all prissy and princessy. No. She is a real mermaid, with a killer voice (literally) and a reputation as the beautiful danger of the sea to live up to. Lyric is very blunt, saying what's on her mind and not caring if you like it or not. So she's a good merperson to go to if you want a opinion on your new ballgown. She doesn't mean to come off so, well, mean. It's just the way she is and if you don't like it...well...she won't care. Lyric's actually kind of sensitive, a side to her only close friends see and if you do something to really hurt her then she won't be hearing your apologies for a while. She's bitter and holds grudges, making her perfect for her story role. Going back to her sensitive side, yeah she cries at sad movies, cries when she sees fishermen, cries when she sees her morning hair. She doesn't show it in public for two reason. One, she likes two-legs to think that nothing phases her and two, her hypnotic voice will drive people insane! She's not very happy that her destiny involves killing a baby and she will do anything to avoid her destiny if she can. But she doesnt want to come out as a rebel in case her ruins her reputation so she keeps it hidden. Interests and Hobbies Lyric has the sea in her heart, she loves to swim and just be near water in general. She isn't part of the Ever After High Swim Team because she doesn't need to prove how good of a swimmer she is (also she'll just embarrass all the others with her amazing! swimming skills) She can't sing when she's school because she'll drive everyone insane with her hypnotic voice. Because of this Headmaster Grimm has banned her from even humming a tune in case someone goes into a trance. Lyric doesn't really find this fair because all the princesses can sing even though they attract animals. Appearance Lyric is dark-skinned with a smooth completion and thick brows. Her eyes are expectationaly dark and glimmery and her yellow hair is long and wavy. When she's in her mermaid form she gains a orange-gold tail. = Story Lyric destiny is to be the next venagefu Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Mermaid's Revenge